A new fairy in town
by Bethany Tucker
Summary: Puck and Sabrina are 18 and have been a couple for about a year. What happens when Sabrina wakes up at three am with searing pain dab smack in the middle of her back? What happens when Moth breaks out of prison and is bent on revenge? What happens when Titania finds out about all this? Read and find out. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi everybody! I'm finally getting the hang of how to post and write and such, so I thought I would celebrate with a new story. I've read all the sisters grimm books multiple times and I love all of them. Michael Buckley is a genius! There are quite a few stories similar to this in plot. Sadly, many of those stories were never finished, and it's a shame, because they were all excellently written. This is my spin on this story. Please read and review! Thanks! XOXO, Bethany Tucker**

Chapter 1: Wings

Puck's POV

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! There was a blood-curdling scream. Sabrina! I flew out of my trampoline bed faster than I ever had before. I threw open the door and ran to the girls' room. The door was already open wide, and the old lady, Daphne and Canis were standing over her. Sabrina was still screaming, and hunched over in pain. "Sabrina! What happened?" I shouted over her screaming. "...My... back... and... head!" Sabrina choked out, tears streaming down her face. Then she went still. Suddenly, there was a bright flash and a sickening ripping sound, like tearing a towel in half. Sabrina was still unconscious. Daphne gasped. "Look!" I looked where Daphne was pointing. There, on my girlfriend's back, were a pair of pink wings. Wings like mine. "Oh dear," The Old Lady said. Then, turning to me, she said. "Liebling, do you have any idea how this happened?" I shook my head. "I don't have a clue. I've never seen this before." Sabrina groaned and then her eyes fluttered open. "W-what happened?" She asked. "You have-" Daphne was saying, when I covered her mouth with my hand. "-a lovely bed head." I finished for her, not wanting Sabrina to freak out. Daphne was trying to say 'wings', but my hand muffled her. Then the evil little Marshmallow bit my hand, hard, causing me to let her go. "No, you have wings!" Daphne exclaimed, pointing to Sabrina's back. Sabrina's eyes widened, and she turned her head, as far as she could. When she saw her wings, she fainted. Yes, fainted. I looked at Canis and The Old Lady. "I got this. You can go back to bed " I told them. They nodded, and left the room. I looked at Daphne. "You too, Marshmallow." She started to protest, but then thought better of it. She flopped on her bed, and in a matter of seconds, was snoring loudly. I picked up Sabrina, carrying her bridal style, and flew to my room. I set her down on my trampoline, and turned her on her side. Her wings were still out, and she was unconscious, so that was a problem. Sleeping with wings out is NEVER a good idea, it results in massive back pain for a week. Even if Sabrina were awake, I doubt she would even be able to get them back in. I remembered what my mother used to do, when we couldn't get our wings in ourselves. She would gently rub the space between the wings until they went in. I placed my hand between her wings and rubbed, until half an hour later, her wings retracted. I sighed, rolled to the far end of the trampoline, and fell asleep.

Authors Note: Hey! How was that chapter? Please comment and review! I know it's short, but it's late where I am and a fangirl's gotta sleep SOMETIME. If you have ideas for future chapters, please put them in your review! Thank you so much for your support guys! Goodnight! XOXO, Bethany Tucker


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I know this is confusing, but I'm switching from past tense to present tense. I'm really sorry, but I don't know what else to do. Thanks for understanding and so sorry for the confusion. This is set where Puck and Uncle Jake don't leave, the barrier is still up, but the Master has been defeated, and Henry and Veronica are still sleeping. Puck is technically still King Of Faerie, but his mother and brother really run it. **

Chapter 2:

Moth's POV

The walls are blank and cold. It is dark and I can see my breath when I exhale. That ridiculous unworthy Grimm girl will pay for taking my love away from me and putting me in this prison. She thinks he has his heart. Ha! As if His Majesty could fall for a commoner, and a HUMAN! A guard comes to the front of my cell and calls my name. I walk to him. He takes of his helmet, and I see a familiar face.

"Are you ready to be out?" My father asks me.

I nod. "Yes, Father. I am," I reply.

He smiles and unlocks the door of my cell.

"Now go. If they catch you and put you back in here, I won't be able to free you again," He tells me.

I nod and hug him. "Good bye, Father," I say. Then I fly off, to find the stupid little Grimm. She WILL pay, if it kills me.

Sabrina's POV

I wake up with a major headache. I had the weirdest dream last night. I sit up and look around. Why am I in Puck's room? Beside me, Puck is sleeping on his side, snoring loudly. Wait. Why did I sleep in Puck's room? Did something happen last night? I slip silently off the trampoline, and go as quietly as I can to the door. I open the door and step into the hall. The house is quiet. The only time that the house is THIS quiet is when no one's home or when everyone is reading. I go to the closet in my room, grab some clothes, and head to the bathroom. I quickly change into a pair of ripped, skinny dark-wash jeans, and throw on a simple white t-shirt. I brush my teeth and am dragging a comb through my tangled, blonde hair, when I see something. My ears. They are pointed.

"AHHHHHH!" I scream.

Everyone comes running. Except Puck. He can sleep through just about anything. He has, what we like to call, 'Selective Hearing'. Basically, he hears what he wants. People say that I have 'selective hearing' as well, but that's not true. I hear people, I just CHOOSE not to listen.

"Liebling! What's wrong...again?" Granny asks me.

"What do you mean again? And anyway, MY EARS ARE POINTED!" I shout.

Daphne stepped in. "Yeah. All faeries have pointed ears. Duh," she said, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"I'm not a faerie, Daphne!" I snapped.

"Sabrina, liebling, you don't remember ANYTHING about last night?" Granny asks me, her voice full of concern.

"I remember having a really weird dream," I say, scowling. "What is it that I'm supposed to remember?"

Granny found an incredibly interesting spot on the floor, and stared at it intently.

"Um, well-" she begins.

"You are a faerie!" Daphne interrupts. Granny only nods.

I stay silent for a moment, and then burst laughing. "No I'm not! I'm human!" I exclaim. "Plus I don't have wings!"

As soon as the word 'wings' leaves my mouth, my back feels... heavier.

I crane my head to see a pair of giant, pink insect wings on my back. Daphne pulls out her phone and snaps a picture. She smiles, and inserts her palm into her mouth.

Puck walks to the group.

"Hey... *yawn*," he says groggily. Then he sees me, and his eyes widened.

"Uh... Hey Grimm... " He says, obviously trying to sound casual. "What's up?"

I glare at him. "Puck! I thought that when we started dating, you would stop with all the pranks!" I growl.

Puck frowns. "This wasn't me." He says.

I start to protest, when Uncle Jake walks up holding a book.

"Actually," he says. "Your both right, and your both wrong."

He sees our confused expressions, and continues.

"While this isn't a prank, it is Puck's fault. Sorta. You see," Jake explains, opening the book.

"It says here, if_ a human and a royal faerie start courting for more than a year, the faerie queen must make a decision. To either turn the faerie human, or to turn the human faerie." Jake finishes, shutting the_ book. "Looks like Titania decided to turn Sabrina Faerie."

**Authors note: How was that? It took me all day, but I finished it! No flames! Please review and tell me where you want this story to go. There will be more Puckabrina in later chapters, I promise! Anyway, thanks for all the support!**

**XOXO, Bethany Tucker**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Beth's back! (Me) Hope that you've enjoyed my previous chapters! Please comment and review! It really makes my day! I'm doing my best with this story, so I hope that you enjoy it!**

**XOXOXO, Bethany**

Sabrina's POV

"Okay, so I was just magically turned into a faerie against my will?! There's gotta be some sort of law against that!" I say.

Jake shrugs. "Nothin' you can do about it now. It's permanent."

I swear, for a second, the world stops spinning.

"It's," I pause, deadly calm. "what?" emphasizing the T in 'what'.

Jake's face pales slightly. "It's uh, permanent," he says.

Puck steps forward and puts his arm around my shoulders. "Well, Grimm, look's like I've got some stuff to teach you," He smiles mischievously.

But I don't want to learn anything right now. All I want to do is mourn the loss of my as-normal-as-it-gets-for-a-Grimm life.

I run up to my room, locking the door behind me. I don't want to see anyone. Not even Daphne.

I flop onto my bed, but due to my new wings, I can't even do THAT like I used to. Instead of flopping onto my pillows, I hover slightly above them!

I groan loudly, and my wings retreat into my back, causing me to face-plant into my mattress.

"Ah!" I scream into my pillows. I'm so frustrated! I mean, yeah, Puck and I are serious, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I want to be a faerie for the rest of my life! (Which is forever, due to the fact that I'm an everafter) Titania could have AT LEAST spoken to me about it!

After about an hour, , there is a tap at the window. Puck. It's snowing outside, and it's cold. He leans close to the glass and breathes on it. In the steam on the window, he writes,

_Can I come in? _

It's kind of hard to read since it's backwards.

I nod and he opens the window and flies inside. He sits down on the bed next to me.

"Are you okay?" Puck asks me.

I can't even control myself. I shake my head. I bury my face in my knees, which I pulled up to my chest and just start to sob.

Puck puts his strong arms around me, and simply holds me. As annoying as he was when we were kids, he knows exactly what I need when I need it. And right now, he knows that I just want to be held.

I truly do love him. I think I always have. He really does complete me, as childish and strange as he is. When he wants to be, he is sweet, and kind, and poetic. Maybe Titania wasn't so wrong in doing this. If being a faerie means getting to stay with Puck, then I'll be the best dang faerie there ever was.

"Puck?" I say, my voice hoarse from crying.

"Yeah Sabrina?" He replies.

"How do you feel about all this?" I ask him, sniffling.

Puck is silent a moment, and then says, "I don't really know how I feel. On one hand, I'm excited to get to teach you to fly and to do other things with me, but on the other, I feel like this is all my fault. I'm so sorry for causing you so much grief and pain."

I shake my head. "No Puck,this isn't your fault. I don't blame you for this. It's just as much my fault as it is yours by that logic."

He nods, but doesn't look convinced.

"Besides," I say. "Maybe this won't be so bad. I mean, I get to stay with you. And flying could be fun."

Puck's face lights up. "Could be?! It IS fun!" He gets up and offers me his hand to help me up. Since we were younger, Puck has cleaned up nicely. Literally cleaned up.

I take his hand. We walk to the bedroom door to leave.

I open the door, and someone I haven't seen in a VERY long time is standing outside the my doorway.

"Miss me?" Moth is here. In my home.

The next thing I know, Moth has her bony, surprisingly strong, hands around my neck, and the world fades to black.

**Author's Note: Ooh... Cliffie. What's gonna happen? (I don't even know...) Anyway, please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. I tried to squeeze in some Puckabrina. :) I hope you liked it! **

**XOXOXO, Bethany Tucker**


End file.
